videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyro: The Classic Trilogy Returns
Spyro: The Classic Trilogy Returns 'is a platforming videogame published by Activision, developed by Vicarious Visions, and released exclusively for the PS4. It is a collection of remakes of the first three games in the ''Spyro series: Spyro the Dragon (1998), Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! [also known as Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer in Europe and Australia] (1999), and Spyro: Year of the Dragon (2000), which were originally developed by Insomniac Games for the PlayStation. The remaster contains a remastered soundtrack, re-recorded dialogue with high definition cutscenes, and Cynder as a new playable character. Changes to the originals All: * The graphics have been updated. * Cynder 'The Legend of Spyro' series is unlockable to play as in all 3 games. To unlock her, you have to do something special in each game. Then when you start a new game, you can choose to play as either Spyro, or Cynder. The ways to unlock her are seen in the category below. * The soundtracks for the levels has been changed, loosely to resemble the Greatest Hits NTSC soundtrack, with the exception of Fracture Hills in Spyro 2 and Haunted Tomb and Dino Mines in Spyro 3, which have their own unique tracks. * Sparx has his gem compass ability in all 3 games, but the unlocking conditions for it in Spyro 3 are still the same. Spyro the Dragon: * Some of the Dragons in the levels are changed or in new places. * The 'Wild Flight' Level has been renamed 'Factory Flight'. * There are less Attack Frogs and less Killer Plants in Misty Bog; most of them being replaced with some of the Gnorc Dudes. Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!/Gateway to Glimmer: * Crush in Crush's Dungeon has 8 hit points instead of 7. Also, when he's at 2 hit points, he does 4 panel attacks instead of 3. * Some levels have a more efficient enemy count. * The movie version of the epilogue appears in the Movie Theatre in Dragon Shores. The original epilogue still appears in the Guidebook, complete with the unused enemies if you got all the skillpoints or not. Spyro: Year of the Dragon: * To access the Skateboard area in Sunny Villa, you must first complete the Skateboard Tutorial in Enchanted Towers. * To access Bentley's section in Bamboo Terrace, you have to beat Scorch in Scorch's Pit first. * To access the Sorceress' Lair in Midnight Mountain, you not only have to find 100 dragon eggs, you also have to complete Agent 9's Lab first. * There are some extra Skill Points added to the game for the 4 Boss levels: 'Defeat the boss without being hit'. * After you defeat the Sorceress in the Super Bonus Round level, there is a secret tower which appears near the Desert Ruins portal, which allows you to view all the game's cutscenes, even the movie version of the epilogue. The original epilogue still appears in the atlas, and functions the same way as the original. * When Sparx gets a extra hit point from completing 'Starfish Reef', he will be able to turn to red when he's hit whilst green. How to unlock Cynder in all 3 games: * To unlock her in ''Spyro the Dragon, ''you must rescue her from Jacques, by defeating him. * To unlock her in ''Spyro 2, ''you must first beat Ripto, and access Dragon Shores. See Gatekeeper Gnoah in between the rollercoaster and boat ride, and he'll let you through his door to see her when you have found at least 9000 gems and 60 orbs in Avalar. * To unlock her in ''Spyro 3, ''you must first find a secret locked door, in the Midnight Mountain home world, on an island some distance from the Agent 9's Lab portal. In it are 5 keys. This is where you need to rescue at least one person from each of the 5 Midnight Mountain worlds, '''including Agent 9. Agent 9 will only appear at the door once you have defeated the Sorceress in the Sorceress' Lair. Once you've found all 5, the door will be unlocked, and you can enter a secret level called 'Cynder's Chamber' where you must play as all 4 of Spyro's friends to complete it. The quotes for the characters at the door can be found here: [link] Voice Cast: * Jess Harnell as Spyro * Dee Bradley Baker as Sparx, Bartholomew, Spike, Buzz, Scorch, Crush, Gulp, Toasty, all fodder in all 3 games, Blowhard, Metalhead, Jacques, Dr. Shemp, and Additional Voices * Cree Summer as Cynder and Additional Voices * Mike Vaughn as Hunter * Michael J. Gough as Gnasty Gnorc, the Professor, and Dragon Voices * Tara Strong as Elora, Handel, Isabelle and Additional Voices * Ariel Winter as Nancy and Zoe * Jane Fonda as The Sorceress * Rob Rackstraw as Sgt Byrd * Tom Kenny as the Electrolls * Nathan Fillion as Moneybags * Trey Parker as Ripto * Grey Griffin as Sheila, Greta, Bianca and Additional Voices * Russell Brand as Bentley * Richard Tatum as Agent 9 * Cle Bennett as Master Chef * David Lodge as Crazy Ed * Travis Willingham as the Enchanted Towers Artists, Jack, and additional voices * Victoria Hoffman as the Charmed Ridge Fairies * Clancy Brown as Dragon Voices * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dragon Voices * Kayvan Novak as Gatekeeper Gnoah, Ooga, and additional voices * Khary Payton as Dragon Voices Cynder's differences: Cynder wouldn't be too different from Spyro. How she'd be slightly different would be like this: 1: She'd have a longer, yet slower glide. 2: She'd have electricity breath instead of fire breath. 3: She'd also have a quicker charge, but it has slightly less traction. 4: The cutscenes in all the games would have her some of them in place of Spyro and some with Spyro, and any mentions of her would have her name instead of and/or as well as Spyro's, but not so it showboats her getting all the limelight. Trophy lists [[List of Spyro the Dragon trophies|List of Spyro the Dragon trophies]] [[List of Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer trophies|List of Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer trophies]] List of ''Spyro: Year of the Dragon ''trophies Trivia *To promote the game, this, along with Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, was packaged together in a "Sony Classics Remastered! Double Pack" released exclusively on PS4. *Max Tennyson the Ben 10 2016 reboot makes 2 cameos in the games: In spyro 2, he appears in the movie version of the Spyro 2 Epilogue, appearing in the Master Chef's hot tub cauldron, and in the Spyro 3 cutscene 'A Familiar Face', paddling in the water around the area near the platform behind them. Category:Spyro Category:Remakes Category:Activision Category:Activision Games Category:Platformers Category:Platforming Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Game Collections